


of the cold and of the dark

by amosanguis



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drabble, M/M, OTP: feel no shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas dies in a cold, dark room – and he gasps back to life in a cold, dark coffin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of the cold and of the dark

Thomas dies in a cold, dark room.

 

 

Thomas dies in a cold, dark room – and he gasps back to life in a cold, dark coffin.

 

 

His Maker promises vengeance, promises blood.  And Thomas drinks his fill.

He takes from the nobility first – drains them all dry.  Then, when Mikael, his Maker, suggests they move inland, Thomas smirks and says, “I was thinking about heading to Nassau.”

Mikael, ever indulgent, says, “Someone in particular you’re hunting?”

“My love,” Thomas says.

 

 

Thomas dies in the cold, dark – and he sees to it that the world sees Captain Flint “fall” to his fangs. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon you can absolutely ignore: Mikael is my vampire!Mike from my Magic Mike vamp!AUs.


End file.
